fire, food, and friends
by childoffaith24680
Summary: a little story about halts thanksgiving. this is my second rangers fanfic. please, please, please review. rated k  just to be safe.


Halt took a slow glance around his spotless kitchen counters. They wouldn't be spotless for long. Today was thanksgiving, and since will was on a mission, from which he would return in time for thanksgiving, halt had to do the cooking. Will had invited a few other people to the dinner as well, few meaning practically everyone he knew, and now halt had at least triple the work to do. This was going to be a disaster.

Halt quickly found himself juggling four different courses at once, and still with more to do. The turkey was in the oven, and he was slicing apples for the pie. His signature soup was on the stove, along with the gravy he was making. The potatoes had yet to be mashed, he needed to buy marshmallows for the yams, make a casserole, and the salad had to be tossed, though he couldn't figure why.

Halt suddenly noticed smoke rising from the oven. He opened it quickly and withdrew a flaming turkey. He burned his fingers and dropped the blazing meat. The flames caught the apple peals, which halt had swept onto the floor, and halt, in a state of panic, tossed the gravy onto the flaming mess. It put out most of it, but halt still had to dump a bucket of water on it. The fire was out, but now all his work had been undone.

The turkey was ash, the floor was charred, he had no gravy, his fingers were burned, and he still had to mash the potatoes, buy marshmallows for the yams, make a casserole, and toss the salad, along with many overlooked details. The only thing he had left was his stew. Halt sank to his knees and started to cry. This was unbelievable. The invincible, clever, amazing halt had been reduced to tears by a turkey.

At that moment, the worst possible of events occurred. There was a knock on the door. Halt, fighting the strong impulse to threaten to shoot them if they didn't leave, dried his eyes and walked up to the door. He opened it slowly, and Jenny walked through the doorway. In her hands was a platter of pastries.

"hello, halt, how are you?" jenny said cheerfully. She walked over to the dining room table and set the platter on it.

Halt was confused why she had brought food, but was too grateful to ask. "Im doing pretty well, Jenny." There was a knock at the door again. Halt went to answer it.

"Greetings, Halt," Horace said. "Can I come in?" Halt stepped out of the doorway and let Horace through. The tall man had to stoop to get through the doorway. "Where can I put this?" Horace asked, holding up a bowl of mashed potatoes, along with a side of gravy. Halt wondered why everyone was bringing food.

"you can set it on the table over there." halt said. Horace put it on the table, then noticed Jenny.

"hi Jenny!"

"hello, Horace!" and at once the two became caught up in conversation. there was another knock at the door. Halt, still standing by the door, opened it.

"how do you do, halt," lady Pauline said.

"oh, uh… h- h- hello, Pauline," halt stammered.

"where may I put this pie?" Pauline inquired.

"just set it on the table right over there," halt said. Pauline walked by halt and set her apple pie on the table. She then struck up a conversation with jenny and Horace.

For the next ten minutes, halt felt like a door keeper, opening the creaky door for all the guests who were arriving. There was Cassandra with a turkey, and Crowley with some fruit encased in Jell-O, Alyss with a salad, Gilian with a casserole, Rodney with some ice cream, and even old bob came with some apples. Halt put his stew on the table with the other food.

Just as the group was about to sit down to eat, there was a final knock at the door. Halt opened it, and Will strode in. he was greeted enthusiastically by all. Alyss gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and Cassandra gave alyss a murderous look. Horace nearly broke wills hand in a strong handshake.

"Will, welcome back," halt said.

"glad to be back, halt," will said.

"well, now that everyone is here we can sit down to eat," Lady Pauline suggested. Everyone readily agreed and took their seats at the table. Halt sat beside Lady Pauline, and Alyss sat next to Will. Cassandra was beside Horace, and jenny was positioned between Crowley and bob.

"would someone like to say grace?" Pauline questioned.

"I will!" jenny piped up. Everyone bowed their heads. "dear lord, thank you for this food we are about to eat. Amen," jenny said. Everyone looked up and commenced to eat. Everyone was calling out compliments on the cooking and thanking each other for bringing the food. Halt finally asked the question he had been wondering.

"uh, will, I think im missing something. Why was everyone bringing food?" will laughed.

"I figured you wouldn't be able to handle the cooking, and from the look of the kichen I was right, so I asked everyone to bring some food."

"oh, I see. Are you insulting my cooking skills?" halt challenged.

"to be honest, halt, the only thing you can't burn is water." Will admitted.

"you know what? Ill show you next thanksgiving! Ill cook the entire meal, without burning it! It will be the best thanksgiving dinner you have ever eaten!" halt said. Everyone burst into laughter. Halt laughed, too.

"you know, halt, I think I'll take you up on that offer." Will said. Halt smile faded.

"really?" halt asked.

"really."


End file.
